Idiotas
by Ainums
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] "Él lo ha castigado por un trabajo que él le había pedido hacer. Si hay un poco de razón en esto, aún tenía que averiguarlo." Fic acompañante de "Story Of The Century" de WhiteLadyDragon. L x Oc.


**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, Erin Blogger pertenece a WhiteLadyDragon, lo único que es mío es la -intento- traducción.**

 **Es un fic que realmente amo y me di la tarea de traducirlo y obtuve el permiso de la autora para hacerlo, espero les guste tanto como a mí. "Idiotas" es un fic acompañante de "Story of the century" (Historia del siglo) No creo que se necesite leer toda la historia para entenderle. Muchas gracias por leer, esta es mi primera traducción, si ven algunos errores de dedo por favor notificarme.**

* * *

 **IDIOTAS**

 _"¿Matsui?"_

 _"¿Sí?"_

 _"Podrías – nah, no creo que debería de obligarte a hacer eso…"_

 _"¿Qué es Elin? Si necesitas algo, fácilmente puedo pedir algo por ti"_

 _"No. En serio. No... No es nada. Es algo muy estúpido…"_

 _"Vamos Elin, ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy seguro que es algo."_

 _"Verás… En casa cuando éramos niños, y me enfermaba como lo estoy ahora, mi hermano solía sentarse en la cama conmigo y leíamos juntos. Y nos… abrazábamos, un poco."_

 _"¿U-ustedes se abrazaban?"_

 _Tos, tos. "Uh-huh. Eran unos de esos raros momentos en donde realmente actuábamos como hermanos."_

 _"Quieres que haga la misma cosa, ¿no?"_

 _"Bueno, uh, no realmente, Bueno – sí. Sí, es a lo que quería llegar. Sí. Lo siento."_

 _"No tienes nada porque disculparte, Elin. Si eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor, entonces lo haré."_

 _"¿Pero… y mi resfriado? ¿No estás preocupado de contagiarte?"_

 _"¡Jaja! Estoy usando máscara y guantes, ¿no?"_

 _"Gracias, Matsui. ¿Quieres ver primero los funnies?"_

 _"¿Los qué?"_

 _"Ya sabes ¿los funnies?" Así les dicen a los comics en Nueva York."_

 _"Ah. ¡Aquí tenemos manga!"_

Ella está en la cama con otro hombre, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ellos mientras juntos sostienen los comics (no lo suficientemente alto). Su sonrisa es tan grande que su máscara no la puede cubrir. La cabeza de ella está en el hombro de él. Cuando ella no está muriéndose en un ataque de tos, ríe de corazón, esa risa nasal de ella. Riendo con él. Riendo acerca de nada.

Matsuda y Erin. Erin y Matsuda. Algo acerca de eso es vagamente enfermo para él, y él por su parte ha visto muchas cosas enfermas en su vida. Él ha visto peores que ésta. ¿Por qué _esto_ debería dejar un rasguño? ¿Por qué debería _esto_ hacerle detenerse de remover el azúcar en su café para darle un poco de tiempo de su día?

Después de todo, él fue el que envió a Matsuda ahí, para empezar. Como un videojuego portátil para mantenerla ocupada, así ella no saldría de la cama para interferir con su trabajo otra vez. Esa había sido su intención desde que arregló sus viajes hacia la escuela y de regreso.

Ellos no se atraen de alguna manera que sea inapropiada. Él solo está haciendo lo que yo quería que hiciera.

Touta Matsuda está haciendo bien su trabajo, por primera vez.

(Un poco _demasiado_ bien. ¿Acaso eso es posible?)

Desearlo es inútil, él lo sabe, especialmente cuando se trata del pasado. Pero algo en él brevemente desea que ese idiota no hubiera desviado sus planes y haber tratado de infiltrarse en la oficina del grupo Yotsuba. No sólo él hubiera puesto en peligro la operación, no solo hubiera conseguido que él o cualquiera de ellos muriera, pero si él no hubiera tenido que fingir su muerte para escapar de la situación, probablemente él sería el que acompañara a Misa a la entrevista en lugar de Mogi.

 _"No te preocupes, Matsui. En mi punto de vista, si aún fueras su manager, no estaríamos sentados aquí, ahora, cotorreando."_

Él no estaría aquí, absorbiendo toda la atención de ella.

Pero ¿Eso no es lo que se supone que debía de hacer?

 _"Mmmm, mis cumplidos a Watari. Y… Ryuzaki, supongo. Y a ti también, Matsui."_

Esa es su expresión de agradecimiento por proveer de todo lo que él puede para tenerla cómoda. Y es con duda, como si ella pensara que él no merece gratitud o está completamente sorprendida de su intervención en su recuperación. Cuando Matsuda fue rescatado había ido a babearle encima de él, rímel y pinta labios desplazados por toda su cara mientras ella se volteada para culparlo a _él_ por el error de Matsuda. Ningunas gracias por haber ayudado a Matsuda salir de ese lío, cuando él bien habría podido dejarlo a merced del grupo Yotsuba.

Y naturalmente, cuando Matsuda le dijo que el pastel venía de parte de él, ella no había dicho nada. Si él se lo hubiera dado a ella, probablemente le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara sin decir nada.

 _No es como si alguna vez me he preocupado por gratitud._

Es algo que el plenamente ha obtenido, no importa de cuantos casos haya resuelto; una gratificación. Si nada más. Y no es que hubiera salvado a Matsuda solo para impresionarla. Aún, si él hubiera muerto, la culpa de Yotsuba se hubiera confirmado, pero ella estaría tan infeliz, esto él no lo podía negar. Ella jamás lo hubiera perdonado, no sin Matsuda para actuar como un proxy.

Realmente, es dudoso que cualquiera en el grupo de investigación le habrían perdonado por abandonar a Matsuda. Perseguir a Aizawa era una cosa, pero ¿abandonar a Matsuda? Podría ser un idiota, pero aun así él es parte del equipo. La "familia".

Cuando ellos se llaman así mismos un equipo, ¿Lo incluirán a él?

Técnicamente, si, él sería incluido. Ellos están trabajando juntos hacia un fin en común con él adelante actuando como líder. En este punto eso es todo lo que importa.

Matsuda la hace feliz. Él la hace llorar. Matsuda es como un mejor amigo o un hermano. El significa un poco más como un abusador con complejo de superioridad, con una sed implacable a los juegos, y con mucha razón y empatía como la que posee una cucaracha.

…

No puede decir que esto sea completamente falso. La parte de tener mucha razón como un insecto es falso. ¿Todo lo demás? No tanto. Ella le pidió una vez "cotorrear" con ella usando sus palabras. Él la había ignorado. Ella necesitaba dormir, y él tenía trabajo que hacer. Hubiera sido… mucha distracción, para ambos.

En tanto le concierne a él, ella está sin ninguna razón. Retándolo día con día sin realmente sentarse y considerar la lógica detrás de sus acciones, especialmente cuando ella va a perder de todos modos. Defendiendo a Matsuda mientras piensa que ella puede menospreciarlo a _él_ sin ningún problema. Negando todo lo que intenta Misa para atraer su atención (lo cual es irónico, es casi cómico).

 _Idiota. Eres una idiota, Erin Blogger. También lo es Matsuda. Prácticamente se merecen el uno al otro._

Quiere apagar el monitor, o al menos silenciarlo. Fuera de su vista, fuera de su mente. Pero no lo hace. Light está sentado en su flanco izquierdo, y el señor Yagami está estudiando unos archivos en el sofá no muy lejos de él. L jamás apaga un monitor, por ninguna razón. Si lo hace, ambos quedarían sospechosos. Nadie saldría beneficiado si alguien se da cuenta que él está desarrollando algo que él está tratando de rechazar. Algo que le hace tener estos pensamientos aleatorios y de amargura irracional.

Incluso Misa no se está beneficiando; ella solo está tratando de traer a la atención de Blogger para usarla y distraerme de su tiempo de calidad con Light. Él está a salvo, mientras Blogger continúe ignorando sus peticiones. Mientras más la rechace, ella también hará lo mismo.

Él tiene un caso que atender. Misa y Mogi deberían de estar de regreso de la entrevista pronto. Sí. Trabajo y café lo concentrarán.

Él sorbe a su café un poco más fuerte de lo usual, concentrándose en la sensación en su garganta del café negro caliente. Aunque esto hace ganarse una mirada proveniente de Light, nadie lo encuentra raro, de lo contrario.

A pesar de decirle a ella que se quede en cama, ella ha bajado las escaleras de alguna manera con Matsuda ayudándole, para ver cómo había ido la misión. ¿Va a ayudarle a volver a la cama? Probablemente, desde que él había ayudado a bajar. Aprieta el mango de la taza de su café casi al punto de romperlo. Le dice que debería de retenerla si sigue actuando así, sabiendo que esto la haría estremecerse. Y lo hace.

 _"¡Wow, calma tu avión tigre! Sólo vine aquí para ver si los chicos habían vuelto. Tan pronto como los vea, me iré."_

Es extraño, como Misa parece tan dispuesta a aceptar la decisión de Light de abortar el plan, mientras había estado tan convencida de eso. Aparte de su conocido puchero, no pone más resistencia que eso (aunque aún se detiene para pedirle a Light que duerma con ella, riéndose de la reacción evasiva de Light).

Cuando todo está dicho y terminado, Erin decide que está bien, que puede volver sola a su habitación. Deseándole a todos buenas noches, ella toma el elevador con Misa. Ahora ella no puede proteger a Matsuda.

(Que tan vergonzoso debe de ser, ser tan dócil debes de ser para que una mujer menor se sienta obligada a darle cara a su superior por él).

Matsuda se acerca a él y Light justo después y hace una reverencia. "Elin dice gracias por la sopa," lo dice tan útil como puede, como si él no supiera esto. "Realmente le ayudó mucho."

"Esa era la intención. De todas maneras, tengo otra tarea para ti."

Los ojos del detective novato se iluminaron. "¿E-en verdad? ¿Qué necesitas, Ryuzaki?"

"Mogi parece haber sobre trabajado con su nuevo papel siendo el manager de Misa. Accidentalmente trituró una pila de documentos que son vitales para este caso. Te necesito para que de alguna manera busques entre los papeles y los pegues de nuevo con cinta."

La luz en los ojos de Matsuda se atenúan, pero de nuevo brillan como si le hubieran pedido hacer un rompecabezas. "¿Huh? Oh… wow. Pobre Mogi. No te preocupes; ¡Lo haré!"

No es inusual para él asignarle este tipo de tareas como estas. Él le había pedido a Wedy hacer la misma cosa por los documentos extraídos de las reuniones semanales del grupo Yotsuba. Es a quién le pide hacerlo que llena la curiosidad de Light. "¿Estás seguro que quieres que Matsuda lo haga? Podría tomarle toda la noche, y podría enrollarse en cinta," dice cuando Matsuda está fuera de alcance de oírlos.

Sus dedos cavan en sus rodillas mientras las abraza cerca de su pecho, efectivamente trayendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él ya ha dado seguimiento de su plan, debería Matsuda volver exitoso, con sus manos pegajosas y llenas de cortes por el papel.

 _Ese es el punto. 'Buen trabajo Matsuda. Sin embargo, Mogi me acaba de informarme que ha hecho otro error. Él nunca trituró los documentos que yo necesitaba. Él los colocó en otro lugar y luego asumió que los había triturado. Me temo que no tengo ningún uso para estos. Por favor asegúrate que sean triturados inmediatamente.' Matsuda, idiota._

"Es solo una pila de diez, talvez doce documentos. Pienso que él puede manejar eso," dice despreocupado, sirviéndose otra taza.

Él lo ha castigado por un trabajo que él le había pedido hacer. Si hay un poco de razón en esto, aún tenía que averiguarlo.

…

Cerca de ese momento, puede verla en el monitor, pateando las sabanas fuera de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño en lo que parece ser uno de los síntomas de fiebre alta.


End file.
